Soul Eater Shuffle
by All-American Anteater
Summary: That's a very original title, I know. It's basically 8 drabbles inspired by songs on my iPod. You know, the Shuffle Challenge!


**Yeah, I was bored, so I did the shuffle challenge.**

**But I totally recommend this to _anyone _with writer's block! The plot bunnies just flowed out of me!**

**And I _might _have cheated on some of them, but does that _really_ matter if writer's block is cured? I think not.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs! Duh...**

* * *

**1.) Welcome to the Black Parade **by _**My Chemical Romance**_

.

_At the sight of a parade, stood a young Maka Albarn and her father. She was sitting on top of his shoulders, trying to get a better view of what was going to be the happiest moment with her father._

"_Maka?" Spirit hesitantly asked._

"_Yes, Papa?"_

"_Remember how you were always saying that you want to be a meister, just like Mommy?" _

_Maka nodded vigorously, "Yep! I want to make a Death Scythe, like you!"_

_Spirit lifted Maka off of his shoulders to get a better look at her, "I want to tell you that it's a very dangerous job, Maka. You could get really hurt."_

"_That's okay if it's dangerous! You and Mommy were brave, so I'm going to be brave too!" Maka smiled a bright, innocent smile._

_Her father sighed in defeat. He then gave a small smile, "Are you going to kill the big, bad monsters, then?"_

_Maka giggled, "Yeah!"_

*Flashback ends*

Maka smiled when she remember this particular memory. She and Soul were about to go up against the kishin, and they might not survive. The memory provided encouragement, even if was about her father.

"Maka are you ready to do this?" Her weapon and best friend, Soul, asked in his weapon form, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Maka gripped Soul tighter, a fierce, determined glint in her eyes, "I was born ready."

(A/N: This is more father/daughter drabble, but I thought it was cute.)

.

**2.) Comatose **by _**Skillet**_

.

Soul sprang up from his bed, gasping for breath. He had that dream again…

He put his head in his hands. He should have never of had that fight with Maka. He took it too far this time and she left because of it.

She left him…

Soul thought that she would come back. She always did after a fight. And then he would apologize and everything would be okay again.

But Maka was serious when she said she couldn't take the insults anymore and that the partnership was over. Conveniently for her, Spirit caught upwind of this and had Shinigami transfer her to Japan with a weapon in training.

Maka and the weapon (Soul didn't care for her name) hit it off well and _they _became partners.

Now, Soul was having dreams that Maka was still his partner and he took their relationship to the next level. But normally he wouldn't sleep at all because of the self diagnosed insomnia.

That was the delusion he gave himself, anyways.

Soul just missed her, so much to the point of a deep depression and major exhaustion.

Soul took another shaky breath, trying to hold back the tears.

_Maka, please come back to me._

.

**3.) I'm Not Okay (I Promise) **by _**My Chemical Romance**_

.

Soul and Maka were in their living room, glaring daggers at each other. Soul just confronted her on why she was acting all withdrawn and cold the past couple of weeks, and she just said, _'I have no clue what you are talking about.'_

That made him very mad.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about! You practically won't talk to anyone besides Tsubaki, and even she's worried about you!" Soul exploded, "Why won't you be honest with me? I'm your weapon!"

"You want honesty? Then fine, I'll give you honesty!" Maka snapped, "I hate the fact that all I'll ever be to you is a meister! I hate the fact that I can't do anything right, according to you and _everyone else_!"

Soul's eyes widened slightly. He didn't expect this…

"And it's even worse when everyone is constantly asking me 'Are you okay?' Because I'm not okay!" She screeched, "I'M NOT OKAY!"

At this moment, Blair walked in. She took one look at the two and walked out of the apartment.

She didn't think it was very smart to be caught in the fight with these two.

After Maka was done screaming at him, he walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"The only reason I make fun of you like that is take attention away from the fact that I admire you. And as for everyone else, don't listen to them. They're idiots."

As to emphasize what he was saying, he kissed her.

After Soul pulled away, Maka smiled shyly, despite the argument they just had.

"I'm okay now."

.

**4.) Dance With the Devil **by _**Breaking Benjamin**_

.

The Black Blood was too much.

Maka had somehow convinced him that using the Black Blood would be a good idea in defeating this particularly difficult kishin.

But he screwed up. He let it consume him, and now he was trapped in the Black Room with Maka left defenseless.

Strangely, the Little Demon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Weird." Soul muttered to himself.

After he said that, Maka emerged from the shadows. She was wearing her usual Black Room attire, with a long, flowing black dress and black, strappy heals.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to see you before the madness completely consumed me." Maka said somberly.

"But what about your Anti-Demon wavelength?"

Maka shook her head, "The madness is too strong. It won't work for us this time."

Soul sighed, sticking his hand out, "Dance with me then?"

Maka smiled and took his hand, tucking her head under his chin. Soul _was _much taller than her now, after all.

Finally making an appearance, the Little Demon made himself visible, chuckling darkly. Nervously, Maka turned her head toward the imp.

Soul shook his head, placing his hand on her cheek, "Don't look at him, Maka. Just don't."

He held her tighter, because he knew what was going happen. And there would be no coming back after this.

He kissed her. No words needed.

The Little Demon loomed largely over them, grinning evilly.

"Your mine now."

(A/N: This is my favorite one.)

.

**5.) Dead! **by _**My Chemical Romance**_

(A/N: Oh dear Lord, how am I supposed to pull this off?)

.

Maka Albarn was in a pristine white hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her left wrist.

No one liked her. She was just the nerdy, flat-chested bookworm that couldn't make any friends. It didn't help that her parents were constantly fighting, sometimes about her.

She thought that because her parents didn't really pay attention to her anymore, and that she had no friends, nobody would notice her.

It was just her luck that her mother caught her in the act.

So now Maka just laid there in the bed, wondering why no one would just let her die.

Wouldn't it be better to just be dead?

Interrupting her thoughts, a boy about her age walked into the room. He had stark white hair that seemed to defy gravity and crimson eyes.

Maka raised a brow, "You don't seem like you work here." Actually, he seemed like he didn't even want to _be_ here.

The boy scowled, "I don't. I'm volunteering." His face calmed down a little and then said, "My name's Soul."

There was something about this boy, Soul. Maka couldn't tell what, but there was something different that intrigued her.

"I'm Maka."

Soul nodded and then started to make conversation with her. Like, what was her favorite color and what did she like to do. When she told him, Soul didn't make any comment about how nerdy she was.

He was actually giving her a chance.

Maybe she did have a reason to live…

(A/N: That turned out pretty good, actually…)

.

**6.) Accidently in Love **by _**Counting Crows**_

.

_What is wrong with me!?_

Soul was pacing back and forth in his room. He just made a huge fool of himself in front of Maka earlier. He barely got out of it when he stammered out that he was going to his room.

It wasn't very smart to say a _very _suggestive compliment out loud like that.

He had no clue what he was going to do. He basically just implied that he likes her more than a friend. He does, don't get him wrong, but he was going to act on his feelings when he was older.

Like, say… forty?

Well, a hormonal, teenage boy like him was bound to slip up at some point.

Maybe Maka wasn't listening to him. All she knows is that he was acting funny. If that's the case, then he's off the hook.

But he's never that lucky.

Soul snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his door, "Soul, are you okay? You were acting weird earlier…" Maka went ahead and opened the door and walked in.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Maka shook her head, "No you're not. It's written all over your wavelength that something's wrong."

Why is she always so persistent? And perceptive?

Maka was staring him down with large green eyes that were sparkling in the light. Those lips look really kissable right about now…

"N-nothing's wrong, Maka."

Maka narrowed her beautiful, green eyes and pouted. That just wasn't fair…

His will finally snapped, "Fine, I like you, okay? And you make it very difficult to act cool around you and-!"

Maka cut him off with a small kiss, "Then don't act cool. I like you better when you are yourself."

Soul grinned and kissed her like she kissed him.

.

**7.) Stranger **by _**Secondhand Serenade**_

.

His swore he saw his future when he shook hands with the girl that was about to become his meister.

In that future, all he saw was Maka Albarn. No one else, just her.

Now that he thinks about it, he can't imagine a life without her. He has already been her partner for six years, and he plans to be her partner until he dies.

When he first thought this, it shocked him. Well, he already knew that he would never want her to leave him, but the reason why made him nervous.

He guessed that he should've realized that he was in love with her when he jumped in front of that oncoming blade from Chrona, but he was just thirteen at the time. What did he know about love then?

Now he knows that he loves his stubborn, hot-headed, compassionate, beautiful meister and that he would do _anything_ for her.

Anything.

(A/N: I had no clue what to wright for this one… Sorry it's short.)

.

**8.) Brand New Day **by _**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**_

(A/N: You really need to watch the movie. It's good!)

.

At first, Soul let his friend have his happiness.

It killed Soul that Black*Star (who knew perfectly well that Soul loves her) was dating Maka. He never actually _told _Black*Star that he loved her, but Soul dropped many, _obvious _hints.

But Maka seemed happy with Black*Star, so he was okay with it. All he wants is Maka's happiness.

But then, as time went on, he realized that Black*Star was just using Maka.

Needless to say, this pissed him off quite a bit.

So now, with no remorse _what so ever_, he was going to fight for her. He was going to show Maka that Black*Star was not worth her time and that Soul deserved her.

Black*Star was going to regret what he was doing to her. Soul was going to make sure of it.

It was going to be a brand new day for all of them.

(A/N: Gahh, time ran out!)

* * *

**These drabbles kinda depressed me. I need to get happier songs...**

**And I did eight songs and not ten because I like that number! GO EIGHT!**

**And for song #8, I know that Black*Star would never do that, but it fit the song. Same for the rest of the OOC songs. But I thought they turned out good, so yeah!**

**With all that aside, I'm going to have to tell you that school starts on Monday for me... **

**Where did the summer go!?**

**So, I won't upload any stories until I get a steady school routine. It says it on my profile, so yeah.**

**So, review! I like to know what you guys thought on this! **


End file.
